


Photos d'enfance

by Hikari_Yumeko



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Hiroko shows the to him with joy, Day Five, M/M, Sweet, Victor want to see Yuri's baby and child photo, Victuuri Week 2017, familly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Yumeko/pseuds/Hikari_Yumeko
Summary: Lorsqu’il avait décidé de partir retrouver Yuri au Japon sur ce qui, aux yeux de beaucoup, n’était qu’un simple coup de tête, Victor était juste animé par l’espoir de parvenir à retrouver, aux côtés de cette personne qui avait illuminé sa vie l'espace d'une nuit, cette motivation et cette créativité qu’il croyait définitivement éteinte, lui qui ne parvenait pas plus à surprendre personne.Il ne se serait cependant jamais attendu à gagner au passage non seulement un compagnon, mais aussi une famille.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici mon texte pour le 5e jour! Je pensais à la base partir sur le prompt cross-over mais, comme je manque vraiment de temps et que j'aimerais prendre de l'avance pour celui de demain qui me tient à coeur, je suis au final partie sur le prompt "famille", qui me plait aussi beaucoup, en mettant en avant une relation pas du tout exploitée dans l'anime, à savoir celle de Hiroko et Victor qui tourne autours de Yuri (le Victuri est donc bien présent) et qui, pour moi, colle bien au thème famille. Parce qu'en se fiançant à Yuri, Victor va aussi gagner une (belle-)famille.

Lorsqu’il était arrivé au Japon avec la ferme intention de se rapprocher de ce jeune homme qui, durant une nuit tout simplement magique, avait illuminé son existence avant de disparaitre tout aussi soudainement, Victor n’avait absolument aucune notion de japonais et ne disposait que de l’anglais pour communiquer.

Depuis, en huit mois, il avait bien appris quelques mots – le vocabulaire de base, comme bonjour, au revoir, merci, je vous en prie,… - mais rien qui ne lui permette de tenir de longues conversation ou de faire plus que de se débrouiller dans un commerce ou dans un café, d’autant plus que son fort accent russe rendait difficile sa compréhension pour ses interlocuteurs qui devaient souvent lui demander de répéter.

Hiroko, elle, n’avait jamais appris l’anglais. Elle n’en connaissait que les principaux mots, ceux qui lui permettaient d’accueillir les quelques clients étrangers de passage dans son établissement ainsi que de les renseigner sommairement sur l’emplacement des bains, de leur chambre, le prix de tel ou tel service,… Mais, pour toute question un peu plus complexe, elle restait obligée de les renvoyer vers son mari ou sa fille qui, sans être bilingues comme Yuri l’était, se débrouillaient déjà mieux qu’elles.

Sans véritable moyen de se comprendre, ils auraient dû à peine s’adresser la parole, ou juste pour les petits gestes demandé par la vie quotidienne. Pourtant, en dehors de Yuri, Hiroko était peut-être la personne avec laquelle il aimait le plus passer du temps. Pour lui qui, comme tous les patineurs russes, avait dû quitter sa famille très jeune lorsqu’il avait été repéré par Yakov et intégré l’équipe nationale même, elle était l’image même de la chaleur, de la gentillesse et de la douceur d’une mère.

Le soir, lorsque Yuri était occupé et qu’il s’asseyait dans le salon, seul, Hiroko le rejoignait parfois. Tirant un vieil album photo à la couverture de cuir patiné de l’une des dessertes, elle s’asseyait à ses côtés, puis par des gestes, quelques mots d’un anglais hésitant entrecoupés de beaucoup de japonais, elle lui racontait l’histoire qui se cachait derrière chacun des clichés tandis que le lui écoutait presque religieusement, ses yeux turquoise rivés sur les photographies.

Yuri bébé, dans les bras aimants de ses parents, lors de son premier Hanami, assoupi dans son petit lit ou barbotant tranquillement dans l’eau de son bain, envoyant des trombes d’eaux hors de la bassine, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Yuri à l’âge de 8 ans lorsque, sur l’insistance de son amie Yuko, il avait chaussé pour la première fois des patins et découvert une passion qui ne l’avait jamais quittée, bien qu’elle n’ait fait que s’amplifier lorsque, quelques années plus tard, Yuko lui avait montré d’un ton surexcité une interview de Victor Nikiforov.

Le jeune garçon, vers la même époque, serrant contre son cœur un petit caniche – Vicchan, like you, lui avait expliqué Hiroko en souriant et tous deux avaient ris lorsqu’elle l’avait pointé du doigt.

Yuri et sa sœur, bien des années plus tard, se chamaillant comme des frères et sœurs le faisaient après que Mari l’aie taquiné en découvrant qu’il avait placardé plusieurs posters de lui dans sa chambre et qu’il collectionnait presque religieusement tout ce qu’il pouvait découvrir à son sujet.

Yuri qui, ayant remporté ses premiers championnats du monde, souriait d’un air peu assuré à l’objectif, brandissant timidement sa médaille, sans visiblement trop réaliser ce qu’il venait de lui arriver.

Puis quelques mois plus tard dans le hall d’un aéroport, une valise à la main, alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte d’embarquement où l’attendait l’avion qui devrait l’emmener à Détroit.

Elle lui racontait ses petites joies, ses chagrins, ses aventures d’enfant et d’adolescents, tout ce qui avait contribué à forger au fil des ans la personne qu’il aimait passionnément aujourd’hui. Ce fut ainsi que, grâce à elle, il apprit à connaître le jeune garçon que son fiancé avait été et dont, trop pudique, trop timide, le principal intéressé ne lui parlait jamais, ou alors à demi-mots, toujours éludant plus de questions que ce qu’il n’en dévoilait jamais.

Victor avait appris à savourer ces moments durant lesquels, par un langage qui leur était propre, centré sur l’une des personnes qui leur était la plus chère à tous deux, ils parvenaient à communiquer tant bien que mal.

Et à chaque fois, il mesurait davantage la chance qu’il avait eu.

Lorsqu’il avait décidé de partir retrouver Yuri au Japon sur ce qui, aux yeux de beaucoup, n’était qu’un simple coup de tête, Victor était juste animé par l’espoir. Celle de retrouver ce jeune homme qui l’avait émerveillé, de se rapprocher de lui, de l’aider à prendre son envol – car comment un homme capable de reprendre avec une telle intensité son propre programme avait-il pu ne pas figurer sur le podium à ses côtés ? – et de, peut-être, parvenir à retrouver sa motivation et cette créativité qu’il croyait définitivement éteinte, lui qui ne parvenait pas plus à surprendre personne.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à tomber désespérément amoureux de ce même jeune homme dont la présence à ses côtés, en l’espace de quelques mois, lui était devenue aussi vitale que boire ou respirer. A trouver ce que, au fond, il avait toujours cherché même si, trop focalisé sur le patinage, il n’en avait pas conscience.

Non, pensa-t-il en se remémorant le doux regard chocolat, les joues adorablement rouges et la voix douce de celui qui illuminait désormais sa vie au quotidien, il n’aurait jamais pensé trouver tout ça en Yuri.

Mais plus que tout, se dit-il en regardant l’air doux et aimant d’Hiroko tandis qu’elle lui montrait une nouvelle photographie, lui qui s’était longtemps senti seul, il ne s’était pas attendu qu’en quittant la Russie pour le Japon, il gagnerait en même temps une famille.


End file.
